Battle at Quahog
by maikofanmaiandzukoforever
Summary: Stewie is now 16. He believes he's nothing like his family but Bertram returns. The two "brothers" soon get into a huge fight. Olivia, Susie Swanson, Brian, and Stewie may actually have to get along. Ok this is a bad summary. R
1. Who am I? Stewie's Prolouge

**Yea this is my second fanfic but my first Family Guy fanfic. So yea please R&R and if you like this story then please add it to your story alert/author alert. Review it even if you hate it :). This takes place 12 years later after Stewie and Bertrum last met each other**

I was sure of one thing.

I was going to rule the seventh grade with Olivia by my side.

I was not going to let Bertrum ruin that for me.

He may have given me chicken pox during our 'war' but I had something up my sleeve for him.

What I did not expect was all my friends and family in Quahog would turn against me when I needed them the most.

How was I going to compete with what Bertrum done to me.

I would have to turn to people I thought I never would ask for help.

Not knowing that they would be my saviors


	2. An Unlikely Hero

**Stewie's POV**

I was eating breakfast. As always Fat man came in the kitchen in nothing more than his PJs.

"Peter," said Louis,"how many times do I have to tell you? Get dressed before you come down here."

"Sorry Louis," he said, "but don't you like the fancy musical thingys?"

"Yea," said Louis, "why?"

"Well," he said, "I kinda saw that a radio station guy at the fair was using these for contest prizes." Fatman held up two tickets to _Hairspray_. "When I saw the guy holding them up," he continued, "I ran up there and punched the guy in his weiner and took these from him."

"Peter, you stole those tickets!" Lois exclaimed, "Oh well when are the times shown?"

"Well it's showing tomorrow night in Providence," he remarked.

Well this was great. My parents were going out for the night. I wondered who was going to "watch" me.

_the next night_

I was up in my parents' room bugging Louis to tell me who I would stay with.

"Brian is," she said.

"Are you crazy, Lois?" I yelled, "He's old! A 20 year old dog watching me? He's at least 140 in human years!"

"Look Stewie," she began," he may be old but he's protective of all of us. I know you don't like staying with Brian but at least give him a chance please?"

I looked at her.

"Alright," I said.

"Thank you, sweetie." she said, "You'll find out Brian isn't all that bad." She grinned and walked away.

My life was in the paws of a dog.

_couple hours later_

My parents were out and gone. I knew one thing I was hungry. I grabbed my house keys and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Brian.

"I'm hungry," I said, "I'm going to Taco Bell."

"No you're not," replied Brian, "your mom left a pot roast in the oven for you in case you got hungry."

"I want Taco Bell," I said. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

Despite Brian's wishes, I ordered my food and was in and out in ten minutes_._

_Dumb dog_ I thought_ told him he didn't have anything to worry about_.

Then all of a sudden a pack of stray dogs came chasing me from behind some trees. I was running trying to get out of their way. I saw another tree. I tried to climb up it but it was no use. One of the beasts grabbed me by the ankle of my pants. Once I was down from the tree, I could feel the three beasts' claws and fangs tearing through my skin.

"Damn dogs," I said, "get the hell off me!" They had me pinned. I didn't have my gun with me so I couldn't shoot them. While I was down, I saw another dog coming my way. This dog was oddly familiar. Plus its hair stood straight up, so I knew it was on my side. In the glimpse of the moon light, I saw the dog who was defendind me. It had white fur!

"Brian?" I asked. Just then I saw the other dogs run away with fear in their eyes. Brian had won.

"Stewie, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea," I replied, "but how did you--------" he cut me off mid sentence.

"I followed your scent," he told me, " I'm a dog, remember?"

I laughed.

"Good point," I said.

"Stewie," said Brian, "let's go home."

I nodded. As we walked home, I couldn't imagine what Louis was going to say.

* * *

**A/N: Yea I'm still working on the other chapters so it will be a while. So R&R! Plus if you're a Twilight fan check out these fanfictions: Bellastasia and Stop: Police! but read more than two chapters of Bellastasia before you review.**

**I have them favorited on my profile :).**

A/N: Sorry for everyone who has tried to read this and there were no chapters. I'm getting started on it now. I definiately don't own Family Guy. Seth MacFarlane does. Now here's the story. Well at least the first chapter.


	3. Stewie sees Bertram

**A/N: Here's my second chapter of Battle at Quahog.**

**Stewie's POV**

Lois and Fatman were walking in. Fatman must've done something 'cause Lois was yelling at him.

"I didn't mean to do that, Lois," stated the Fatman, "how was I suppose to know that the hair on that man's head was actually hair and not a cat?"

"Peter," said Lois, "it's common sense."

"What's that?" he asked.

Lois sighed.

"Nevermind," she said.

Lois then turned to me.

"STEWIE!" she exclaimed, " What happened to your face?!"

"Nothing, Lois," I said, "I was just trying to imitate dad and I fell down the stairs."

"Go get a shower then go to bed." she said.

Ok this was ridiculous. I was thirteen. How much longer would Lois keep giving me orders? Now more than ever I remembered why I wanted to commit matricide. I just didn't want Lois giving me orders anymore. Yet it seemed no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to commit it yet. I just did what she said. Before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

the next day

* * *

**Stewie's POV**

I was riding bikes with Susie Swanson, Joe Swanson's "little princess." She was only a year younger than me but she acted much younger.

"Stewie loves Olivia, Stewie loves Olivia!" she mocked.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Dang grumpy," she said, "what's wrong with you?"

"You are," I replied.

Susie smirked.

"Well at least I don't want to kill my mom like some people." she implied.

I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"NO ONE!," I said, " and I repeat NO ONE must ever know that I want to do that to Lois! Do I make myself clear?"

Susie shook her head yes. I knew I was freaqking her out. She didn't realize that I could feel that though. As I pulled my hand away from her face I saw someone very familiar. He was chubby, had a footbaqll head like me, freckles, and red hair......BERTRAM! I suddenly realized. He walked my way.

"Well if it isn't Stewart Griffin," he said, "my number one nemesis."

"Hello Bertram." I said glaring at him.

He flicked my nose.

"Was that a flick on the nose or did a fly land on my nose?" I asked.

He gave me a crooked smile.

"If I were you, Griffin, I'd keep my mouth shut." he ssaid.

"Really?" I asked, " If I were youI'd be jumping off a building right about now."

He came closer.

"I'd watch what I'd say if I were you, Griffin," Bertram said, " I can do things. Things you couldn't even imagine."

"Ok," I said, "whatever you say."

I laughed.

"You'll be sorry, Griffin," he said. He walked off. Was he right? Could he do things I couldn't imagine? I didn't care. I got on my bike and I took Susie home. Little did I know what Bertram meant. Though one thing was for sure, I wasn't scared.


	4. Another Boring Day at School

**A/N: Here's my third chapter.**

**Stewie's POV**

Ugh I was at school my least favorite place. I was walking down the halls when I noticed _him; _Bertram. I stopped right where I was. Hoping he didn't see me, but he did _see_ me.

"Well well well," he said dripping with venom in his voice, "look what the cat dragged in."

"Yea," I said, "a cat left its catnip in the school. Right in front of me."

He grimaced. Then his face turned into an evil grin. I wanted to shoot him with my death ray I had made when I was six, but decided that that was too messy...people would begin to suspect...

"Ooo nice come back, Griffin," he replied, "did you learn that one from your mom?"

"No," I said, "but at least I don't pick mine up from random hobos."

Bertram laughed.

"Griffin," he said, "did you seriously just hear yourself?"

I lowered my head in embarrassment. I turned to my left. I had heard the most angelic laughter and turned to see Olivia laughing. I wanted to punch Bertram in his fat, chubby face. Yet something kept me from doing it...common sense maybe? Unlike my parents or siblings, I had some. I unclenched my fist.

"What's the matter?" asked Bertram, "chicken?"

"No," I said, " I just don't want the Fatman and Lois to get on my ass for getting expelled from this hell they call a school just for kicking your ginormous ass!"

I turned to walk away but yet again he called for me.

"Griffin," he called.

"What Bertram?" I asked grinding my teeth.

"You wouldn't win," he said.

"You know Bertram," I said sternly, "I have a lot more people on my side than you realize. Also for your information I'm not afraid of you."

Bertram laughed. I wanted to run at him and punch him 'till he lost consciousness, but I knew that I would be suspended for sure.

"I saw you staring at Olivia," he said, "she wouldn't be interested in you. To her you aren't anything more than a fly on a wall or a stick in the mud."

"I know her more than you," I hissed. It was true, back when we were toddlers we had a duet act that everyone loved us, but then got a job offer that she couldn't pass up. I never knew how much I cared for her until she left. But I tried to keep the act alive, but that idea just crashed and burned.

He laughed. Did I amuse him somehow? His laughter was starting to irritate me.

"We'll see," he said, "we'll see. When I win over all the citizens of Quahog hearts, she'll forget all about you."

I didn't believe him for a second. I mean why would the people of Quahog My mind raced to the image of me choking him, but I repressed that urge. I didn't need Lois and Fatman breathing down my neck, especially Lois. I didn't need to hear how 'violence only leads to more violence'. Violence was necessary if it involved Bertrum.

"Bertram," I said, "you may think you will but you won't." I walked away because the more I stood there the more I wanted to punch Bertram so I decided to let it be...for now.

* * *

Lunchtime

* * *

It was lunch. I packed my own because who knew what in the devil the school's food contained. I was sitting by Susie (of course), Jason, and Tod. Tod was the only one to get the cafeteria food. We were smart enough to bring our own lunches though. Susie apparently told a joke because Tod and Jason were laughing, yet as always I was staring at Olivia.

Her golden hair shining from the florescent cafeteria lights. I couldn't believe she was headed back to L.A tomorrow. What emotion was this that I was feeling? I thought I couldn't stand Olivia, yet here I was at the lunch table staring at her...endlessly.

"You do realize that Bertram has more advantages than you do right?" he asked.

I glared at him. Tod could be so thoughtless sometimes. Of course he had not known me when I was a baby. Clever, sneaky, and handsome....ok maybe I was going a little overboard but I was clever and sneaky. I was going to beat Bertram....again. I was determined to. Olivia looked my way and started laughing.

Yea, I was no more than a joke to her and her so called "friends." Though I think I understood why. She was a big "famous" commercial star and I was no more than an average thirteen year old who has a talking dog, dumb siblings and clueless parents. I needed to think of something big if I were to win her over....again.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter :(. R&R! **

**I would also like to take the time to thank my best friend/sister for reading this over and adding a little detail...that I don't really like doing :P , but it does in fact make the story better than it already is..her pen name is **flutetenorsaxplayer2008 **you should check out her stories as well :D she really likes people to R&R! she doesn't _demand_ them, but it helps her know what she can do to either fix, add, or anything else....**

**again I would like to apologize for this long overdue update...i don't have a computer with internet access as often as i would like...**


	5. Looking For A Summer Job

**A/n: hey guys this is **flutetenorsaxplayer2008** and I am writing this chapter for **familyguyfreak101**. She doesn't have a computer that has internet access all the time like I do so she gave me her password to help her out. I am in no way taking over her story, I plan on only helping when she asks, so other than those specific reasons she will be writing the stories. I am just helping. Plus in the meantime you can also check out my profile :) just check her favorites and look for my name ;)**

* * *

**Stewie POV:**

There was one thing that I needed to to earn some extra cash. I was going to have to find a job. I wasn't going to be a paper boy like Chris. I didn't want to have to deal with Herbert. Or as everyone knew him as, Herbert the pervert. But as luck would have it, even that job wasn't available.

I had heard Lois talking to Fatman about how grandpa needed someone to help work at the country club. I knew that this was a sign that I needed to jump at and take it.

"Lois, I could work at the country club for grandpa."

"Aw that is so sweet of you honey. Let me go call Daddy and let him know to expect you tomorrow."

I had just realized that I offered to work with grandpa, I liked grandpa don't get me wrong. It was just he gave Fatman a hard time, and I have become protective of my family.

The following day my dad was driving me over to the country club to meet with Grandpa Pewterschmidt. But before I got out of the car Fatman handed me his shotgun. I asked him why in god's name do I need this for.

"You can use it if someone gives you trouble."

"Why in the hell would I want that?"

"In case the maids sexually harrass you or if grandpa annoys you to much."

Then there was awkward silence for about five minutes then we both bursted into laughter. Don't get me wrong I love my dad, but why would I kill my grandfather? I mean sure, he was a pain in the ass, but he was giving me this job. I would have to be on my best behavior.

"Hey Stewie, if you're lucky maybe Mr. Pewterschmidt will hire as the towel boy." I told him that I hoped so, but I will take whatever they hand to me. "Stewie, don't let them make you think any less of yourself. They are just like us, but with a lot more money. And they have better houses, have better food, better-"

"Dad, I get it. I won't let them walk all over me. If you and mom taught me anything it's that I have to stand up for myself."

I was rather surprised with my dad's reasoning. He actually made since. I mean I am his youngest child. Then it clicked why he wanted me to be a towel boy. When he was a little older than I was he was a towel boy here. This is the same place that he and Lois fel in love.

I know that my dad isn't the most smart person in the world, or the most handsome, or sensible-, but i'm starting to ramble. Point is that I looked up to my dad that he always knew how to make me laugh, even if it caused someone else pain.

"Dad, I'm going to be fine. I am not going to let them hurt me, emotionally or physically."

"I know Stewie, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

He was actually worried about me that was a bit odd. But I felt honored that he really did care about me.

"Because if anyone hurts you Stewie, it's going to become Pewterschmidt hunting season."

I chuckled to myself. My dad could be a bit irrational at times, but I've come to realize it's because he cares a lot.

Little did I know that later on I would get a live example of how much he cared about me.

* * *

**A/N: ok, ok, ok. I know that that was somewhat short, but I tried to stretch out what she had written down, without going too far from what she wanted to happen. So as times go on I will occasionally step in and help out **familyguyfreak101**. She will still have her own stories. I am just going to be typing them out for her. :) and the next chapter should be up in a couple of hours. she has a lot ready, I am getting ready to text her and ask what she wants me to do after the next chapter :)**


	6. Looking In the Last Place I Wanted To

**A/N: hello this is** flutetenorsaxplayer2008** again. This is **familyguyfreak101's** next chapter of **Battle At Quahog**. And I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I would like to mention that I do now own this story this beings to my friend. I am only writing it because my laptop has wireless internet and her laptop does not. and she doesn't have any other computer with internet.**

**so without further adueiu here is chapter 6 of** Battle At Quahog.

* * *

**Stewie POV:**

My dad and I finally reached Lincoln Arch, a suburb where grandma and nana Pewterschmidt live. I was going to work at the country club. I couldn't tell if I was happy or dreading working here, but I knew that I needed the money.

"Well Stewie, look's like we're here. Remember what I said about people NOT walking al over you."

I looked up and we had arrived. I remember this house from when I used to spend time here when I was younger. I walked inside and I looked around. I had forgotten that there were so many windows in this place. But then I had to remember that this was a three-story house.

I also noticed that they had a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the foyer.

"Stewie, how's my youngest grandson? I hope my whore of a daughter has married someone else by now."

I had to control my emotions and choose my words wisely. I needed that job at the country club.

"I'm fine grandpa, and yes Lois is still married to my dad. But I've come here to ask you if that job opening at the country club is still available."

My grandpa looked as if he as about to have an aneurysm.

"Nonsense, you are a Pewterschmidt. And Pewterschmdits don't work for anyone."

I was geting angry. I needed this job. I had to control myself.

"Grandpa, first thing's first, I am NOT a Pewterschmidt. And second, I was taught that if I wanted something I would have to earn it, and not just bribe my way to get it.

This stunned my grandfather into silence. No other person, besides nana that is, has ever told grandpa up front how they felt. I couldn't tell if he was either proud of me or if he was about to strangle me like that man on that show called _The Simpsons _who strangles his son if he did something that annoyed him.

"You really want this job. Here?"

"Yes, Mr. Pewterschmidt." I had to prove that I could be professional.

"Very well then, _Stewert Griffin, _you start your job tomorrow."

I was shocked, happy and confused all rolled into one. I would be making my own money, but the downside would be that I would have to address people with 'respect', even if I knew the person.

But what my grandfather said next was ironic and degrading al at the same time.

"You are now the country club's new towel boy."

Did I hear that correctly? I was going to be a towel boy?! That's the job that Fatman told me he had when he met Lois.

"Towel boy?!"

"Yes, you are the towel boy."

This upset me, I was going to be a lowly towel boy. I was going to have to ask if I could have a different job at the country club.

"Can't I have a different job?"

"No, Mr. Griffin! Do you want this job, Yes or No?!"

I lowered my head in defeat. "Yes, Mr. Pewterschimdt. I would enjoy being the country club's new towel boy."

I wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

"Very well Mr. Griffin, you will start tomorrow."

I walked out to the car that Fatman had kept running. He asked me how it went and I told him that it went ok. I also mentioned that I was going to be a towel boy. He was so excited for me. I would have to work at my granparents' country club as a lowly towel boy.

I've seen the movies. Towel boys always get to be the butt of everyone else's jokes. I would have to learn to ignore the jokes and tricks people would be pulling on the new towel boy.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you all think? I didn't write this, my friend: **familyguyfreak101** did. I am **flutetenorsaxplayer2008** and I would like to take the time and mention how well she is writing for her one of her first fanfiction stories. :) i hope you all enjoy the coming chapter that my friend has written. again please R&R this story :) she wants to hear your thoughts on this story.**


	7. First Day On the Job

**A/N: Hey everyone! My friend has been helping me out with my stories (typing wise) so I would just like to thank her :). So here's chapter 7. **

**Stewie's POV**

So today was my first day. I was apathetic about this whole thing. Lois said that I needed to "learn responsibility" so I came to my grandparents' country club. Oh and the _best _thing is I'm a lowly towel boy. Great isn't it? Well you're wrong if you believe that. So today is my first day. As I walked in the front doors of the club I looked around. IT was huge...well of course rich show offs came here. Anyway I walked up to the counter to check in.

"So you're the new towel boy, eh?" he asked. For a clerk of a hotel you'd expect someone who was ...well... well dressed. This guy looked like he got dressed in the dark while blindfolded.

"Yea," I answered him back trying not to stare at his yellowish colored teeth.

"Well here's your key to your locker," he said, "the locker room is the very last area to your right." He pointed me down a long yet narrow hallway. The squeeze through the door was a tight one yet somehow I managed to get through. I always did have an enlongated head. I remember how it happened to. Brian was suppose to watch me while Lois and Peter were out on one of their 'date nights'.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was a toddler and wanted to have some fun. Meg wasn't payin attention to me so I decided to take matters into my own hands._

_I got on my mom and dad's bed and started jumping up and down and as I bounced harder I flew up higher. I was having so much fun and then I bounced too hard and hit my head on the ceiling._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Mr. Griffin, I was told to give you these."

The clerk tossed a stack of towels in my arms. Did I mention that I hated being a towel boy.

I had to make sure everyone who got out of the pool had a dry towel. I had to make sure everyone had a 'frickin' towel. I didn't even see the point of this job even exisiting. I mean, isn't everyone capable of getting their own towel instead of hiring someone to do it for you.

"Hey towel nerd, I need a dry towel."

I walked over to the kid and handed him his towel. He grabbed it and then threw it back in my face. It took all of my energy to not just haul off and punch this sorry excuse for a human being in the face. He could tel this too, which made me even angrier.

"Towel nerd, I want my towel soft, not this scratchy crap you call a 'towel'."

Ok, I had it with this idiot. I launched at him and tackled him to the ground. I started punching at him and smacking him. I felt like that kid Ralphie in that christmas movie they show all day on Christmas Eve on TBS. I wasn't muttering curse words thank god, but I was still going to town on him. It took his friends and a couple of lifeguards to get me off of him. I was still trying to get at him even after they took him to the first aid center.

"Mr. Stewert Griffin, please report to Mr. Pewterschmidt's office A.S.A.P.!"

I shrugged off the muscle and stormed off towards my grandfather's office. This was either going to be really bad, or extremely bad. I opened the door saw my grandfather facing the window. I made my presence known and he turned around he looked mad. No, make that pissed. He was just about to say something when I heard an all too familiar laugh.

I turned and I saw non other than Bertrum. He had the red swim trunks, white tank top with a red cross in the middle and above the cross said 'Life' and under it, it said 'Guard'. Then it hit me. Bertrum was a lifeguard here at the country club.

"Hello Stewert, looks like we both need a summer job."

**A/N: so again thank you to my friend for typing up my last 2 chapters for me. You should check out her stories. Look for her pen name under my favorite authors**

* * *


	8. An Expected Welcome Home

**A/n: Ok, so this is flutetenorsaxplayer2008 and I fixed the typo in chapter 8, I don't watch family enough to remember that Brian was the one that baby sat Stewie when he hit his head on the ceiling. My bad and I have corrected it. I am once again typing this up for familyguyfreak101. Also these chapters are her ideas not mine! I am just typing them up and adding NEEDED detail ;) that all caps was for familyguyfreak101 :P (and when I'm saying detail I really mean just adding more than what she has written down ;) She deserves some credit :D she's getting better.**

* * *

**Stewie's POV:**

So I was in my grandfather's office. I was in the boss's office on my first day on the job, this was just great. And to add to my stress, Bertram was a lifeguard here. My first day on the job and I probably fucked it up! I looked to my grandfather and he still had that frustrated look on his face.

"Let's see the damage you've cost this country club shall we? Fighting with a country club guest, cursing in front of the guests, and leaving your work post."

"Grand- I mean Mr. Pewterschmidt, I didn't start that fight, the young man who could eat thirteen Big Macs and still have room for lunch was the one who started it!"

I could tell that this comment had made him laugh, but he had to be professional about this. He had to show discipline with his employees, but I was his grandson. I mean I am his employee here. I was starting to rethink this whole 'I'm a Griffin and I work for what I want' thing. Why did I even consider working here, when I knew that fatman and grandpa don't get along very well. Or should I say that Fatman tries to be nice to grandpa, but grandpa doesn't always recipricate.

"Mr. Griffin, whether the guests here at the country club are aggrivating or not does not give you the right to fight back! I believe it would be best suited for you if you were to take the rest of the day off. Though you should be fired, I am giving you another chance. I will see you bright and early in the morning."

I was annoyed, but at least I wouldn't have to deal with Bertram for awhile. I would have to come up with some things to make fun of about him. I left the office and proceeded to walk out to the front gates of the club and texted my dad. But then I remembered that dad never really understood the whole 'texting' thing. All of a sudden my pocket beeped and I looked to see that it was Fatman. Brian must've explained it to him. Kudos to him, lord knows dad can be a bit hard-headed.

--

_Fatman: y did u get off early? 0_o_

_Me: When did you learn 2 txt?_

_Fatman: Brian showed me. :D_

_Me: Well I got n2 a fight with a stupid $$ guy over a f***in towel!_

_Fatman: lol who won? :P_

_Me: lol I did :D ... I think ;)_

_Fatman: That's freakin sweet, I will b there in sec_

_--_

I waited, and waited. It was over an hour before I saw the family car pull up and onto the curb. I had to run to get out of the way. He must be in a hurry, then it hit me, Chris was coming home today. He was finishing up his last year of college. I know, I was shocked too that he even made it pass high school.

I wasn't aware that I had been crying, but when I got into the car I saw in the side mirror that my face was rather wet.

"You ok Stewie?"

"Yea dad, I'm fine." I had to lie to him. I didn't want him to know that I was thinking about quitting my job.

"You don't seem fine kiddo, wanna tell me about it?"

"I want to quit my job, I hate it! I want to piss on it!"

I must've said something that I shouldn't because his his eyes filled with shock and then he actually looked angry.

"Stewert Gilligan Griffin! That is not what Lois and I raised you to do. Now something happened at work. I know that, but you need to buck up mister and face your grandfather!"

My dad had a point, he did raise me better than that. I knew that even if I was a 'towel boy' I would be the best one there ever was. And no one, that including Bertram, would stand in my way. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes we arrived at 31 Spooner Street. I walked in and I was bombarded with questions from Lois, "How was you day?", "Did things with Daddy go well?", "Were the staff and guests nice to you?". My response to her interrogation was, "It went as good as a hooker finding out she has gential warts".

She laughed it off. She never did take me seriously. I laid my head down on the kitchen table and banged my head against it repeatedly. I mean, I almost lost my job, I have no respect from my grandfather, at least at work. And to add the cherry on top of this whol milkshake mess Bertram works at the one place I thought I could escape him, and now I will have to deal with him at school and at my job. Just as I had stopped banging my head in failure I heard a loud car door slam shut. I walked outside to see who it could be and it was none other than my brother Chris.

"Chris!" I all but yelled at him. He was home from college. He was studying theatre and fine arts. I ran out to give him a hug.

"Hey little dude, how has my little brother been doing?"

I explained the whole Bertram thing and how I was working for grandpa now, and had to stick my foot in my mouth and now have to address him as 'Mr. Pewterschmidt'. He agreed that that was pretty harsh. But he also understood my wanting to earn my own money and not to have to rely on dad or Lois.

"So how does it feel to be a Senior in College officially?"

"It's been great actually, my grades are doing pretty well compared to how I did in high school. I've gotten invited to a lot of parites, and I've actually been the head painter for a couple of the plays the college has put on."

I was happy that he was happy. If I had to choose between either Chris or Meg I would have to choose Chris. We'd always seem to click better, besides we loved making fun of Meg. I also trusted him. Which isn't very often. I have trust issues. Chris and I walked back into the house and was greeted with Fatman and Lois ready to attack Chris with hugs and kisses. I was able to snake my way out of the hug and went and sat on the couch and waited for something good to come on the television.

Then it hit me, Meg would be home tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: so what did yall think? this is actually really long chapter I had to type for familyguyfreak101 :) I will give her a hug when I see her :D you all should definitely give her reviews :D they make her day :D**


End file.
